The SOLDIER Legend
by Turk 4 Life
Summary: In which boys become men, and men become soldiers... (slight AU, mostly inspired by canon.) Early ANZAC Day fic dedicated to all those honourable soldiers who fought to keep our young nations safe and our children innocent. Lest we Forget.


**A.N: _Hi everyone! So, while I was at the Sydney Royal Easter Show this year (it's seriously the best! Everyone should come to Sydney just to go and see the exhibits and stuff!) I saw a rather poignant and touching Farmer's Display in the Woolworths Fresh Food Dome pertaining to the ANZAC Legend (that is, the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps). One particular line "When men became soldiers and boys became men..." just hit me right in the feels and it inspired this one-shot exploring Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Cloud and their experiences during the war. I refrained from including Sephiroth because, well, it would create spoilers for my fic 'Like a Moth to Flame'- so I apologise for the lack of Sephiroth :( Anyways- I know this is a little early seeing as it is not the 25th of April yet (ie it is not ANZAC Day yet), but I don't want to risk being so busy with assignments that I forget to post! (Like my Valentine's Day one-shot which I completely failed at posting because I was busy with work tsk tsk). Anyways, this is quite a long author's note... my bad. I'll let you readers get on to the fic! :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy it and get hit by as many feels as I got hit with whilst writing this! :D_**

* * *

**Part One: Those Banora Boys**

A fifteen year old Angeal Hewley lay on his stomach, observing his mother's tulips with a critical gaze. Brushing a dirty thumb across a soft, wilted petal, the corners of Angeal's mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown. The flowers were in need of fresh, nutrient filled soil and plenty of water. Angeal brought one of his hands up over his brow to block the intense sunlight from blinding him further. The flowers also needed a new, strategically placed garden bed. The sun was most definitely contributing to the flowers' ailing state.

"Angeal," a soft-spoken feminine voice called through the back door of their small, cosy home. "Genesis is here to see you. He brought dumb apples from his family crop and custard from the market! Isn't he just the sweetest young man?" Gillian Hewley gushed in good humour. Angeal sat up immediately and dusted himself off before glancing up at his mother. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled patiently at her son, taking gentle footsteps towards her growing boy. Holding out a fragile looking hand, she grasped onto her son's hand and gasped slightly as she 'pulled' him up. Angeal shook his head, smiling as he regarded his mother with a side glance.

"You didn't have to do that mum. I was fine getting up on my own," Gillian shook her head and looped her thin arm through Angeal's muscled arm and lay her head momentarily on the side of his bicep, her gesture full of motherly love.

"Oh, you boys are growing up into fine young men so quickly! Just let me help you while I still can," Angeal grinned and gently squeezed his mother's arm, laying his cheek atop his mother's head.

"There is not greater honour to me than being your son. There is no pride lost from admitting help from you mother." Angeal laughed as Gillian pulled away and slapped his forearm playfully.

"Of course. Now I'm going to go and prepare that Banora Custard Pastry Genesis requested. You had better go and see what he wants." Angeal sighed, wiping the sweat that had collected on top of his brow before nodding and walking past his amused mother and into the house. Immediately, Angeal spied a rather fascinated looking sixteen year old Genesis Rhapsodos thumbing through his mother's tattered copy of _Loveless_.

"What brings you here?" Angeal asked, ignoring Genesis' startled looking expression in favour of settling into his comfortable floral couch. The auburn haired youth recovered from his initial surprise quickly, grinning widely at Angeal as he snatched up a crumpled looking newspaper from beside him. Angeal raised his eyebrows at the _Banora Times_ and then focused his incredulous gaze on his best friend. "Did your favourite pop-idol break up with her boyfriend again? You understand that it is practically _impossible_ for her to realise she loves you when she doesn't even know you exist, right?" Angeal questioned, his tone exasperated.

Genesis pouted forlornly at his friend's comment but shook off his dramatized depression as he shoved the crumpled newspaper in front of the raven youth's face.

"That's terribly harsh of you, but no. Look at this," Genesis explained with excitement. "ShinRa's declared war with Wutai!" Angeal shot Genesis a suspicious look.

"Why are we excited about this?"

"Because," Genesis heaved a dramatic sigh and fixed Angeal with a serious stare, "_this_ is our ticket out of this small-time town. _This_ is our opportunity to dream big and become men who everyone around the Planet will recognise as brave, honourable men. The war is where we can build our pride Angeal!" Genesis explained emphatically. Angeal crossed his arms and shot a stern stare at his best friend.

"Dreams are good to have… they help you aspire to be the best you can be but… you want to leave your family and go all the way to Wutai? I might as well start a fund for your fancy, personalised funeral box." Angeal deadpanned, not looking impressed. The older boy of the two rolled his eyes, momentarily lapsing from his usual sophisticated demeanour.

"Goddess help me! Let me finish, you big buffoon," Angeal pouted at this but refrained from commenting as Genesis spread his arms out wide on either side of himself, "I'm going to go and join ShinRa's SOLDIER Cadet program." Angeal's eyes widened at his refined friend's enthusiastic statement.

"You're going to… what?" The modest boy asked incredulously. "No way… Genesis, you know you're talking about _joining the army and going to war_, not auditioning for a part in a play or something, right?"

Genesis clenched his fists and glared at his friend.

"I know that!" Genesis snapped moodily before sighing and raking a hand over his auburn bangs. "This small town is holding me back. Sure, it's nice to be known as 'that kid who brought everyone Dumb Apple Juice', but I know that the world is waiting offer me so much more than that- all I have to do is take one little step forward into the big city. This war… this war will bring me glory, I know it!" Genesis implored passionately, his green-blue eyes shining with contained excitement as he appealed to his practical friend once again. "This is something I need to do... although I must admit, I don't want to go it alone." Angeal raised his eyebrows at Genesis' antithetical statement.

"Genesis?" the raven haired boy questioned curiously. Genesis frowned and tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking past Angeal's seated form. Gillian smiled gently at Genesis from her spot in the kitchen as she quickly deposited the custard and apple filled pastries into the oven. Shutting the oven with a dull thud, Gillian made her way over to the two thoughtfully conversing boys.

"Does your mother know about your plan to leave Banora sweetheart?" Gillian prodded gently. The auburn haired boy turned to his friend's kind mother and offered her a small, uncomfortable smile.

"Yes… mother wasn't too impressed with my decision but father came around and wished me all the best," Genesis answered, his expression thoughtful again. Glancing at the woman who was more of a mother than his own ever was, Genesis made his way over to her and gently pushed her down to sit on the floral sofa behind her. Smiling gently, Gillian allowed herself to be seated. Staring up at the dashing youngster, she patted the spot beside her and looped a comforting arm around the fiery young man.

"Hey now, your mother's just worried about you. Try not to think so badly of her, okay?" Gillian consoled gently. Genesis nodded and leaned into the elder woman's warmth as he shot Angeal a guilty look. Angeal merely shrugged and grinned before twiddling his thumbs awkwardly in his lap. He had no problems with his mother showering motherly love on his angry, deprived best friend- he was just a little uncomfortable with the longing look his mother got every time she held Genesis close. There was definitely something up with that, but Angeal had long ago decided to turn the other cheek- there were just some questions in this world that weren't meant to be asked.

"I guess you are right," Genesis sighed, breathing in the familiar scent of mixed flower perfume and baked cinnamon goods. "And I always have you and 'Geal, right?" he smirked, earning a playful scoff from Angeal and a good natured squeeze from Gillian.

"Of course dear! Now… I believe you were going to ask Angeal here something important," Gillian reminded Genesis, sobering up and unwinding her arm from the auburn boy's shoulders. Genesis cleared his throat and nodded, taking in Angeal's confused look.

"Mum… Genesis… what's going on?" Angeal asked unsurely. Gillian smiled at her raven haired boy and gently shushed him. Catching on, Angeal diverted his gaze to a rather sheepish looking Genesis Rhapsodos.

Noticing his best friend's scrutinising gaze on him, Genesis gulped and began his request.

"I… have a dream. I dream of glory, of pride, of honour and of discipline and respect. ShinRa's SOLDIER Cadet Program can help me make my dream become reality. I know that I have the ability to carry through with all that I have tasked myself to do. I will do whatever they throw my way if it means it will bring glory and honour to both myself and those I hold dear to me," Genesis glanced at Gillian, who was now smiling sadly at the two young boys in her living room. Waving her hand, she silently encouraged Genesis to continue. Taking the hint, he continued speaking emphatically. "However, I find myself growing wary at the thought of leaving by myself and heading into the big city without something or someone to remind me why I left Banora in the first place. I don't want to lose sight of my dreams, and so… I have a request for you; Angeal… won't you join me?" Genesis finished, taking a deep breath and staring at his friend wide-eyed and full of hope.

Angeal blinked for a few moments, his words failing him for a few moments. His light blue eyes travelled towards his sadly smiling mother and the small, simmering warmth of excitement in his heart died down as he shook his head in denial of his best friend's request.

"Genesis… I can't just leave my mother here by herself, she's not well—"

"Don't let me stop you from living your dreams," Gillian interjected softly. Genesis nodded politely in her direction and looked at Angeal imploringly.

"I know that you've still kept that Weapons and Warfare magazine I gave you for your birthday. I know you have a similar dream to my own, dear friend." Genesis smirked knowingly. Angeal huffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I also dream of keeping my family healthy and happy. I have no desire to leave Banora." Angeal shot back in a level voice. Genesis' eyes narrowed as he stepped forward and gestured at Gillian, who shook her head sadly at the younger boy in the room.

"Baseless pride is unbecoming of a man Angeal, be sure to remember that." Gillian addressed her son softly, avoiding making eye contact with him. Angeal gaped momentarily before shaking his head and glaring at his older friend. Genesis looked smug, yet impatient as he waited for the raven boy's answer. When Angeal remained silent, Genesis rolled his eyes and re-arranged his stance.

"Angeal, what do you say? Glory awaits you in Midgar and I hear that SOLDIER pays well. You'll be helping your family by earning an honourable living! Tell me that doesn't sound like a good deal, I dare you." Genesis challenged good humouredly. Angeal frowned and spared one last look at his sadly smiling mother as she nodded at him in silent encouragement. Sighing, Angeal raised his arm to scratch the back of his head rather bashfully.

"But what about-?"

"-the money? I've got it covered 'Geal! And don't go spouting some nonsense about being dishonoured now- you can pay me back later once we're in First Class and amongst Sephiroth's ranks!" Genesis exclaimed enthusiastically as he settled down on the floral sofa with a satisfied smile on his lips. Angeal ignored Genesis' comment about the ShinRa born and bred human weapon and turned to his mother with conflicted emotions in his eyes.

"Are you sure I can go?" Angeal asked softly as he clenched his fists by his sides. Gillian nodded, her small smile still planted on her face.

"You're a young man now. Every young boy dreams of fighting on a battle field to protect the ideas and the people they love. You're my son- you're not different. It would be a grave sin on my part to stop you from following through on your deepest desires. You and Genesis should go together and be there for each other," Gillian spoke steadily. She reached forward and clasped her son's big hand in her smaller palms and beckoned the auburn boy closer with a nod. "Karl and I have some savings that we've been keeping aside for Angeal's studies- I do believe that joining the cadet program in the city counts as education. We appreciate your generous offer Genesis, but we can hold our own- isn't that right Angeal?" Angeal smirked and nodded at his mother's statement before glancing up at a worried looking Genesis.

"But Gillian, you could keep those savings in case something happens and you need it! Angeal won't be around to help and Karl's not faring too well these days. Just keep the money and 'Geal can pay me back in instalments from his paycheck," Genesis offered. Gillian merely shook her head and let go of Angeal's hand to run her fingers through Genesis' auburn locks, her smile full of affection.

"You're a good boy Genesis, but you don't have to worry about us adults. Angeal's father and I have lived our lives and we're happy," Gillian explained softly as she watched Genesis' eyes droop into a comfortable expression. "I want you boys to go and live your lives and do what you want to do. Keep your dreams close to your heart and constantly in your minds. Make sure you act and perform in ways that will make us proud to call you our sons… and always remember what it means to be an honourable man and translate that to what is means to be a SOLDIER." Gillian finished, making eye contact with both of her boys who were listening intently and nodding along to her speech.

"Of course, we will make you proud." Angeal spoke up first. Genesis nodded along with him.

"When we come back to Banora, we'll be men you can be proud of." Genesis spoke with both conviction and resolve. Gillian beamed brightly at this and gathered the two boys in her arms for a hug.

"I'm glad… you two are such good, brave and honourable boys. Never forget who you are and where you came from. Always fight for the side of good, and don't let anything stop you from doing what is right."

"Yes ma'am," both boys murmured as they pulled away, excited grins on their lips as they glanced at each other.

They were off to the big city…

They were off to become men.

* * *

**Part Two: The One Who Lost His Way**

Genesis bit back and cry of pain as his shoulder burned under his useless bandages. He stared darkly at the green foliage surrounding him and gripped his crimson Rapier tighter in his gloved grip. Using his mako enhanced senses, Genesis stalked forward and brought his weapon down in a neat arc, only to be blocked jarringly by the metallic girth that was his best friend's prized Buster Sword.

Despite his pain and unfounded frustration, Genesis raised an eyebrow at the slightly younger man who revealed himself from behind the Wutaian shrubbery. Angeal Hewley was a sweating, stern looking mess as he re-holstered his Buster Sword and crossed his muscled arms in front of his chest.

"Have you forgotten your SOLDIER honour? Do you hold onto the same dreams that young boy from Banora held so many years ago? Where is your SOLDIER pride?" Angeal spoke softly but firmly as he took a step closer. Genesis sighed and lifted his free hand to his temple and rubbed slowly. His other hand still held his Rapier in a tight, unrelenting grip.

"My friend, come with me and I shall show you the true path of monsters such as ourselves…" Genesis began sadly, only to be interrupted by an incredulous Angeal.

"Genesis… have you lost your mind? We're SOLDIERs- not monsters! Who put that crazy idea into your head?" Ignoring Angeal's frantic question, Genesis turned his back on his oldest, dearest friend and chuckled dryly, rolling his sore shoulder.

Hissing in pain, Genesis glanced back at the raven haired man and sighed sadly.

"Angeal… I'm dying." Angeal let out a huff at this admission and uncrossed his arms.

"It's just a scratch Gen, I'm sure Hollander can—"

"_No_," Genesis snapped, cutting the younger man off. "That idiot can't do a single thing to save me. I realise this now… he was the one to manufacture my greatness, and he is the one who will stand idly by as I degrade into nothingness," Genesis ground out, the pain of his wound and admission searing through him like wild fire.

"This must be hard on you Gen, but the inability to heal does not mean you are a monster," Angeal tried to reason with Genesis. However, the auburn First Class merely laughed at his attempt at consolation.

"Damn ShinRa… Hollander and Hojo… the three elite killing machines of the Wutai Campaign; everything's connected." Genesis stated quietly, letting his friend have time to react to his statement. Once Angeal's brow was furrowed in though, Genesis continued speaking in his clear, aristocratic voice. "I am a failure… that is why I was separated from our mother. Hollander… he's our biological father. That's scientist is our father… we were born to be his live experiments. We're damn longitudinal studies to him. Our existence… it is not natural. And finally, my body is past its expiration date- I am dying because I am unnatural and the planet has lost its will to sustain me. I am to meet my tragic end, yet you… you are the success story." Genesis bit out a laugh, startling Angeal.

"Gen… you don't know what you're saying."

"No, you just don't want to understand what _I'm_ saying." Genesis retorted, a little immaturely before taking a breath and standing down. "We're experiments. The father you've known to be yours all your life is a lie. My so-called parents are also lies- lies devised by ShinRa to keep me from knowing the truth about by conception. I'm a failed monster Angeal, and you… you are perfection. You are Hollander's success story." Genesis finished, his tone defeated. Angeal shook his head, his hand reaching back for the handle of his Buster Sword out of pure necessity.

"Genesis, stop it! After everything your parents did for you… after everything my mother did for us… you're talking like you've completely discarded them! That's not something they can be proud of Genesis!" Angeal implored, his voice rising has he spoke. Genesis shot the younger man a heated glare, his eyes flickering to the magical, romanticised glow being given off further down in the humid Wutaian forest. Casting his gaze back over Angeal, he smiled sadly as a great pressure finally let itself out from his burning shoulder. Angeal let out a gasp at the sight of a beautiful, sleek black wing which seemed to be attached to his best friend.

"I… am a true monster. ShinRa decided our fate for us- there are no dreams for beings like us… no honour or pride either. We are mere monsters—"

Angeal growled at Genesis' words and reached out to grab his collar, willing Genesis to just keep his mouth shut for just one moment as he shook him.

"Stop it! Stop calling yourself a monster!"

"Do humans have extra appendages such as these? This wing is as black as my corrupted soul. I swear vengeance on ShinRa… please friend, join me." Genesis requested, his voice hushed as his proximity to Angeal stopped him from raising his voice. Nearly nose to nose, Angeal frowned and shoved his older friend away.

"I have people who are depending on me," Angeal spoke up weakly. Genesis sighed and shook his head in defiance.

"For once, stop letting other people influence your heart's decisions. You're curious about Hollander's project- I can see it in your eyes. Don't forget that even in this deranged, mutated state of mine, I am still your friend and I can see your desires in your eyes." Genesis reminded Angeal. The raven haired First Class sighed and ran a hand through his locks, his eyes squinted in concentration, as if he were in some kind of pain.

"Monsters can't consider the desires of others, my friend." Angeal intoned quietly. Genesis frowned and said nothing at this. He refused to let his friend give him hope when his life was slowly being sapped away. He needed to feel the hatred he felt for himself and ShinRa… that was what was giving him strength. He couldn't entertain the thought that maybe, just maybe, he was human and not some perverse test-tube experiment.

"Let us stop this idle chat- come with me. Your puppy shall be fine," Angeal's eyes narrowed at the mention of his mentee, "Do not make that face Angeal, Sephiroth's come to his rescue- the fire has been contained." Genesis consoled in a quiet tone, his wing unfurling as he reached out towards Angeal. Angeal's eyebrows shot up as Genesis grabbed hold of his muscled forearm.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously. Genesis sighed and looked down at Angeal's feet.

"You'd rather walk?" the auburn SOLDIER asked in a snarky tone. Angeal rolled his eyes and gripped his friend's forearm in his own strong grip.

"Fine, but you'd better not drop me or there will be hell to pay…" Angeal trailed off as Genesis beat his wing once, twice, thrice- before they were slowly ascending up into the starry night sky. Genesis smiled sadly down at Angeal's startled face before facing forward and heading towards Banora- their home town.

"Were we not already born into our own personal hell, my friend?" Genesis asked.

His question fell on deaf ears, lost in the still of the night.

* * *

**Part Three: Fallen Angel**

Zack Fair collapsed to the ground next to the broken body of his mentor. Gone was the strong, honourable man the new First Class looked up to. He was replaced by the shadows of a broken man stripped of his honour, pride and romanticised childhood dreams. Zack's breath caught in his throat as his sky blue eyes took in every detail of his mentor's failing body.

"Zack… thank you." Angeal's raspy, weak voice struck at Zack's trembling heart. The younger man shook his head, almost crazily as he denied the slow death of his mentor- his friend.

"I hate you," Zack sobbed quietly. "You've forced your blood on my hands!" Zack's voice rose almost into a scream of anguish. Angeal let loose a light chuckle, weakly grasping at Zack's hand in a gesture of comfort.

"The death of a monster has been made holy, for its cause is none other than those actions fuelled by the love of a student." Angeal consoled. Zack squeezed Angeal's hand as his tears blinded him. Sniffling, the young First remained silent, not offering any retort to Angeal's words.

Sighing weakly, Angeal spoke again.

"I've been delivered to death's door by a truly honourable man- I cannot think of any better way to die." Angeal spoke softly, his breath hitching as he physically felt his internal processes begin to slow. Zack opened his eyes wide as Angeal's grip loosed from his hand.

"Angeal?" Zack questioned, his eyes raw and red as he watched his mentor's trembling hand reach out for his prized Buster Sword. Eyes widening in realisation, Zack felt a new set of tears cascade down his dirty, blood-stained cheeks.

"Back when we were still boys… Genesis and I were just about to leave for Midgar when my father ran with what strength he had towards us, dragging the Buster Sword with him. He clasped my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes and with his trembling voice he told me that the sword is a symbol of our family's dreams and honour. He handed this to me," Angeal let out a strained grunt as he willed himself to pull the sword towards himself. Zack's eyes widened and he lunged forward to help, but Angeal swatted him away. Frowning, Zack found himself watching in both sadness and awe at the tremendous pride that still remained with his mentor even at death's door.

"He handed this to me and effectively placed the great responsibility of keeping my honour as both a Hewley and a SOLDIER no matter what. Honour… can be a burden- but it is also a gift. Here Zack, this… is my last lesson to you- my final gift." Angeal pulled Zack's hand close and placed the uncharacteristically silent young First's hand on the handle of his Buster Sword. "My mother sent me off to Midgar with wise words. I will repeat them for you, and you will repeat these same words to your own students so that they can keep from making the same mistakes I have made," Zack shook his head at this.

"It's not your fault," he whispered hoarsely. Angeal smiled weakly and pushed the handle of the Buster Sword into Zack's grip.

"Zack, embrace your dreams… If you want to be a Hero, you need to have dreams… and honour. The rest will come to you." Angeal's eyes fluttered closed as the last ounces of strength within him were drained. Zack gasped and leaned forward, clutching at the handle of his mentor's sacred Buster Sword like a life line.

"Angeal!" he yelled in a panic. Angeal let out a soft sigh before muttering his last words of gratitude to his honourable student.

"Zack… you have my thanks."

Zack screamed an anguished cry amongst the eerie silence that followed Angeal's departure.

* * *

**Part Four: A Country Boy's Dilemma**

A fifteen year old Cloud Strife sat on his stiff motel mattress with his head resting on the stop of his knees, thoroughly embarrassed. Even with his cadet training, he still wasn't able to hold his own against the monsters on Mt. Nibel. Adding insult to injury, Cloud had to be rescued by the very girl he had vowed to come back and protect after becoming a SOLDIER.

"Damn it!" Cloud gritted out, clenching his fists in frustration and disappointment.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Zack's concerned, yet playful voice snapped Cloud out of his self-loathing. Frowning, Cloud turned his head away from the SOLDIER First Class who he was sharing a room with and shrugged his shoulders in a typical grouchy-teen fashion. The black-clad older man smiled sympathetically at the youngster he took as his charge and reached out to ruffle his spiky blond hair. "Head up soldier, we've got a whole mission ahead of us to get through. Hang your head like that and you'll be finished!" Zack exclaimed boisterously, ignoring the painful pang in his heart as he spoke so freely despite the disintegrating circumstances that surrounded him.

Cloud let out a frustrated sigh and swung his legs so that they hung off the side of the bed as he sat, glancing somewhat shyly at the young man he had begun to regard as a mentor.

"If only I were SOLDIER… I could have been more useful," Cloud began, only to stop as he registered the sad, far-off look on Zack's usually care-free expression.

"Kid… you're better off where you are. SOLDIER is just a den of monsters. Once you're in, you ain't ever coming back out." Zack offered a small smile to Cloud who stared up at the older man with wide, natural blue eyes. "I think you're hero material just the way you are- look at you man; you've got stealth and deception down pat! That Tifa chick's got no idea you're practically hanging around in her back yard!" Cloud blushed at the back-handed praise and shook his head sadly.

"You don't get it… you're SOLDIER- you don't need to prove yourself to anyone. I have to…" Zack frowned at Cloud's words. Taking a seat on his own bed, opposite the blonde cadet, Zack tilted his head in curiosity as he spoke.

"Talk to me man; why do you feel the need to prove yourself to these people?" Cloud took in a shaky breath before glancing up at the man he considered his only real friend in his lonely existence.

Zack Fair was naturally gifted with the abilities of an elite SOLDIER. He'd always been popular. He'd always been good with the ladies and he'd always been the epitome of masculinity.

Cloud sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, sir." Zack frowned and reached forward to punch Cloud playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't go reverting to that 'sir' nonsense! We're friends, right?" Zack asked, his voice almost quavering with the hope it held in it. Eyes shooting upwards, Cloud nodded hastily.

"O-of course we are, Zack…" Cloud mumbled shyly as his cheeks turned a pale shade on pink in embarrassment. Zack chuckled at the flustered boy in front of him and proceeded to stand up and move into the open spaces in front of their motel beds to do some squats as he spoke to his young friend. He'd never been good at keeping still, after all.

"So, tell me- what's the need to prove yourself to these people? You're gonna be heading back to Midgar anyways so there's no need to hide your face around here. Seriously, I wouldn't care what these backwater hicks thought of me if I were in your position—" Zack continued, only to be interrupted by a bark of sarcastic laughter from the small blond.

"These people… hate my mother and I. I left this place to prove that I'm not a weak little boy that needs protecting from his mother. I left this place and promised these people that I would not come back until I made SOLDIER. If I show my face now… I'd disgrace myself and my mother. Sure, I wouldn't have to deal with the shame for too long- I don't even think it would affect me all that much! But my mother… she'd have to live with it throughout her days in this village," Cloud coughed to clear his throat which was starting to constrict with emotion. Zack watched on, his shoulders drooping in sadness as he listened to his young friend's story. He had no idea…

"Why doesn't she just come back with you? To Midgar, I mean?" Zack questioned softly as he made his way back to sit opposite his distressed friend. Cloud shook his head and kept his eyes on his steel-toed combat boots as he spoke.

"She doesn't want to let them win. She's… a strong and stubborn woman. She won't admit defeat and that quality in itself is the most infuriating and loveable thing about my mother," Cloud explained sadly, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Zack let out a long sigh and nodded his head as he began to understand Cloud's dilemma.

Silence reigned between Cloud and Zack before the raven haired First heard a familiar voice recite something that was quite relevant to Cloud's predicament. Allowing a soft smile to grow on his lips, Zack leaned forward and laid a comforting hand on Cloud's stiff shoulder.

"Hey man, I think I can appreciate how you're feeling…" Cloud looked up swiftly, his clear blue eyes filled with both burden and youthful curiosity.

"You can?" he questioned, almost sceptically which made Zack chuckle. Nodding his head, Zack stared right into Cloud's eyes as he spoke softly.

"A wise man once told me that honour can be quite burdensome at times. Sometimes, the only thing stopping us from saving ourselves is our pride and honour… sometimes we forget that it's our dreams we should be chasing- we forget that pride and honour can be built up if it's lost but dreams… they don't last forever my friend. If you dream of living a life free of persecution from whatever it may be these nasty village mongers are holding against you, then you should just go ahead and take the measures to free yourself from the burden. Honour is great to have and all… so is pride! It's just that, sometimes, they can cripple a person to the point that they can't move forward and… the only way out is—"

"-death." Cloud finished for Zack, his eyes wide in understanding. Zack nodded stiffly at Cloud, feeling slightly winded as he stared into the untainted blue orbs of his young friend.

An overwhelming feeling of gratitude washed over Zack as he stared at his friend for a few moments in silence. Those few moments brought Zack an important epiphany- an important lesson.

All this while he had thought that to be a Hero, one had to be SOLDIER. Looking into this young boy's eyes, he came to the realisation that anyone could be a Hero… so long as they protected innocence until their dying breath.

"Cloud…" Zack murmured, earning a wide-eyed gaze from his young charge.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your head up, yeah? Your dreams are in the sky, not in the dirt." Cloud barely refrained from rolling his eyes, but his face lit up with a timid smile.

"Okay, I'll try. Hey Zack?" Cloud questioned, a little apprehensive. Zack nodded in encouragement, not able to look away from the happiness and hope radiating from Cloud's clear eyes. Cloud cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head bashfully. "I was wondering… I haven't seen mum for a while and I'm sure she'd love to meet a friend of mine. You wanna head over and surprise her?" Cloud spoke, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment as his words flew out of his mouth. Zack smirked at the young boy he considered a brother and nodded happily.

"Sure man! I hope she likes cooking because I'm starving!" Zack exclaimed as he bounced up from his seated position and moved to check his PHS before following a smiling Cloud out of their room.

Zack's grin fell into a frown as he found no trace of communication from Sephiroth on his PHS.

As Zack shoved his PHS into his pocket and hurried out of the room, he couldn't help but feel that even Sephiroth was beginning to lose himself to the monstrous truth behind SOLDIER.

This made Zack scared… for he feared facing the same tragic outcome himself.

* * *

**Part Five: Unsung Heroes**

A twenty five year old Cloud Strife stood next to the rusted Buster Sword with his adopted son Denzel silently marvelling at the magnificent weapon from beside him. Cloud managed to smile down softly at Denzel before stepping forward and placing his hand on the handle of the sword. With one hand firmly clasped on the handle of the sword and the other clutching loosely at _his_ child's deceptively strong hand- Cloud felt at peace.

"_For the both of us… you're gonna… live," Zack choked out as he pressed the Buster Sword into Cloud's bloodied grip. Horror clouded the blond man's previously clear blue eyes- exacerbated by the eerie mako glow which was given to him courtesy of Hojo's torturously experiments. Zack couldn't help but clench his fists as he thought of his ultimate failure in protecting his charge from the dangers that came with so-called SOLDIER pride and honour._

"_Zack… no," Cloud pleaded pitifully as the rain pelted down on the two bloodied young men. Zack would have laughed if he had the strength to._

"_You know… it rained when 'Geal died too, 'cept I was the one who killed him. Funny, that… I embodied his dream to pass down his knowledge to a so-called worth student. Now… my dream to be the best SOLDIER I could be came and bit me right in the ass. Damn it, Cloud! The company… they __killed__ me!" Zack sobbed weakly as Cloud clutched onto the handle of Zack's Buster Sword. Cloud shook his head, silently pleading with the broken man at his lap._

"_Zack… I can't." Zack narrowed his eyes at Cloud's weak tone. He sounded like he gave up. Mustering up his strength, Zack frowned._

"_Hey, chin up SOLDIER. Learn from your teacher's mistakes; don't let your dreams blind you from the truth. Pride, Honour and Dreams… that's what brought us here. Look at me- I wanted to be a Hero but now I'm dying in a wasteland. But you know what? It's worth it," Zack spoke with conviction, staring into Cloud's wounded eyes. "Because I saved you. I saved the one thing that mattered to me most- my legacy." Cloud blinked back a new wave of tears as he ran his free hand over Zack's bloodied and bruised forearm._

"_How can I even—"_

"_I think that everything will be okay." Zack interrupted. Cloud gulped and nodded, his twenty-one year old body still harbouring the damaged, immature soul of a fifteen year old. "My honour… my dreams; they're yours now," Zack finished, taking one final breath before letting himself go with a small smile on his face. Cloud watched in horror as Zack's chest ceased to rise and fall._

_As Zack's body faded to join the Lifestream, a lone white feather floated down and landed next to the familiar picture of a young boy crying out in anguish for his mentor._

"Cloud?" Denzel questioned as he felt his role-model squeeze his hand gently. Cloud turned his head towards his charge and nodded at the concerned boy.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Cloud assured the brunette. Denzel nodded in relief and went back to examining the sword and the lilies that were growing neatly around the sword.

After a few moments of shared, contemplative silence, Denzel spoke up.

"I feel safe here," he stated, his wide, innocent eyes looking up at Cloud's jaded, glowing orbs.

"Me too." Cloud offered, gripping the Buster Sword tighter.

"I think… that everything will be okay Cloud," Denzel said, his grip tightening on Cloud's gloved hand. With wide eyes, Cloud stared down at the obliviously innocent boy. Noticing his idol's stare on him, Denzel beamed up and Cloud and pulled him away from the Buster Sword. "It's getting kind of chilly- let's go home!" Cloud nodded in agreement before plucking out two of Aerith's lilies from the fertile Church garden.

"Sure think kiddo. Just… give me a moment, yeah?" Denzel conceded to this request after a few moments of scrutinising Cloud. After ensuring Denzel was out of earshot, Cloud turned back to the make-shift grave and offered a salute.

"This grave… is not only for you Zack, but for all those SOLDIERs who died in battle feeling they did so with unrealised dreams, lost pride and honour stripped from them. I… am your living legacy. I will not let you down. I promise you this much, my friend."

With that said, Cloud bowed and saluted once more before turning his back to the lively grave and heading towards his own patiently waiting charge.

He didn't notice the presence of the Unknown SOLDIER whose existence was to remain forgotten until that moment in time when the Planet was in need of a true Hero.

Genesis Rhapsodos beat his impressive black wing once, twice, thrice before he took off into the glowing afternoon sky- content with knowing that he was yet to become a mere memory.

* * *

**Notes/ fun facts:** As you can see, I strongly believe that Genesis is a GOOD GUY and therefore his actions are all justified (ie. I have a bad case of Fangirl's Bias), so I just had to add in that last part about Genesis being a dormant, unidentified and unsung hero who is not celebrated by anyone and him being fine with that because he has a bigger purpose! Now, I'd love to hear your opinions on this piece so feel free to send me a review/PM! :) Thanks all! :D *hearts and hugs*


End file.
